


Smoldering

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Just love making, M/M, slow and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: Someone in my discord requested Tony making love to Peter all slow and tender and pure. So this is where I went. I started writing and maybe it’s not crap?





	Smoldering

Every time he was with Peter it like fire branding his heart and soul. Whether the fire between them is explosive ending with him bracketing Peter against the wall and fucking him hard and fast while his lover sobs for more. Or the quick urgent desperation after a close call where they just need to join together as fast as they can no matter how they end up positioned.

Those times hurt them both, the tears they share as they rip at clothes and fall together trying to slot themselves together and get as close as they could. Trying to fix something they’d almost broken and find something they’d almost lost.

His favorite were these nights, the slow rolling burn. The kind that started with soft kisses and whispered devotions. The kind that was all tender expressions of love and promises of forever.

Hands hot like brands across his skin as he stroked at Peter’s pale flesh and peppered kisses into his thighs as he slowly worked him open. Their eyes meeting, dark and hooded as Peter stared down at him in something like awe. 

Tony didn’t understand it, how they’d been together for 5 years and still Peter could look at him like that. Like he was some fucking treasure and Peter was surprised he was still allowed to have it.

“I love you Pete,” He whispered into the pale thigh he was kissing at, three fingers buried in his lover prepping him, loving him.

“Tony,” Peter breathed out, voice soft and like a declaration. He watched in awe as Peter stuttered out small moans every time he brushed against his prostate and decided it was time. 

Instances like this, were his favorite. He crawled up Peter’s body, arranged him for comfort and kissed him deeply. Enjoying the soft pleading sounds. Then finally, finally, he pressed inside. It was like a sweet agony as he every so slowly buried himself inside of Peter. 

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” He murmured softly into the stillness of the room, broken only by the soft sounds of their love making. As he stared down into Peter’s dark gaze he couldn’t help but kiss his soft lips and try to press in even deeper.

His hand came down to cover Peter’s on his cock and he sped up his thrusts, still not desperate but slowly urging them towards completion. Peter’s soft choked sobs as he came and the tightening of his channel around his cock sent him over the edge.

In the moments after, as they laid together all tender touches and soft whispered endearments spoken like prayers in their tenderness. The way Peter looked at him so softly like he was the Sun in the center of his universe.

Their love was a fire. A single candle in their hearts that would never go out that sometimes ignited something bigger and better. Always there and always perfect no matter how it burned.

 


End file.
